


Squad

by justhavesex



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Killing, M/M, Power Kink, maybe.. not really?, they kill people thats it tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 21:54:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8550616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justhavesex/pseuds/justhavesex
Summary: Shizuo hates killing people, but the pay is good.





	

 

 

" _Hmmm_ , look at her running like she's going to get away."

Shizuo's left eye twitches, just slightly. Izaya's squatted in front of him, arms out-stretched as his coat flutters from the breeze from the top of the building, usually by now he'd just leave everything to Izaya because at this rate spending more than 24 minutes with his _teammate_ will lead to more negative repercussions than actual succession in their job because well, Izaya is irritating. That's all there is too it. Plus the added fact that Shinra gave him an entire lecture yesterday about leaving jobs solely in Izaya's hands (because Izaya does everything unconventionally and _wrong_ ).

"Shut the fuck up and get down," Shizuo gruffly barks, his tone low and warning as he tears his cigarette from his lips and tosses the offending, _unlit_ , object to the ground before stomping down on it. This was not how he was expecting to spend his Friday evening, nor how he currently wants to be spending it, but he pauses, refraining from the very touching idea of pushing Izaya off of the building to his impending doom, but then he'd be lectured by Shinra and he's pretty sure that Izaya is the spiteful type that'll haunt him in his next life if he can.

He'd rather not attempt anything that may lead to major repercussions, he's a peaceful man and all he wants is _silence_ for fucks sake.

He thwarts the feeling of wanting to rip out the fence near the left side of the building and toss it at Izaya in favour of reaching for another cigarette. Izaya doesn't seem to be all too bothered, still grinning from ear-to-ear like the fucking inconvenient life-form he truly is, a parasite, really. He ignores the cheeky looks Izaya's shooting him mostly because he wants to go home and killing Izaya isn't exactly on his grocery list, he chooses to settle his sight on the girl—just a teenage brat running through the streets late at night, _terrified_ —but shes not their target, the man chasing her is.

"Let's just kill him quickly, I want to go home before 3 AM," he grunts irritably because he really would like that even though he knows it's not in Izaya's nature to wrap up " _games"_ quickly, especially at Shizuo's expense. Izaya's the type of person to torture his pray, to watch them with guarded eyes and amused smiles until the right time just presents itself and him and his sociopatic tendencies will then, _finally_ , decide to condemn justice on their target. And he only says 'condemn justice' on their target because Izaya truly does believe he's doing the world justice by killing off their targets. Shizuo likes to take things more at face value, considering they're assassins and they're not supposed to think about 'good' or 'bad' just _when do I crush their throats_?

Crimson eyes flicker over him with a look of pure irritation, before Izaya allows a long suffering earth shattering sigh to leave past his lips, the corners of his lips pulled downwards in a sharp tug as he finally jumps off of the roof ledge. "You're no fun, Shizu-chan."

"You're a sick bastard," corrects Shizuo with a sharp hiss, "Now just snipe him or something. Fucking _hurry_."

Izaya clicks his tongue, before shaking his head. "I want to do it with my hands."

"You mean _my_ hands," Shizuo growls, finally reaching for his lighter in his pocket and lighting his cigarette swiftly before exhaling with obvious annoyance. "Fine," he grits out reluctantly because he Izaya literally brought his sniper and everything and they had agreed beforehand to do it the quick and dirty way, but leave it to fucking Orihara Izaya to change his bloody mind last minute into forcing Shizuo to do all the work. "Let's go."

"The girl?" Izaya questions, finally grinning ear-to-ear again as he bounces excitedly moves aside for Shizuo. Shizuo shoots him a quick side look, allowing one of his arms to open up for Izaya to curl into his side like a well fed cat, content and purring happily at Shizuo because apparently all it took to get Izaya out of his irritating mood that he was in _all_ fucking day was too say 'okay' to snapping somebody's neck with his bare hands. He could've done that this morning with the mailman.

"Who cares," he grunts, because really in his line of work a few extra dead bodies aren't exactly big news to him. He allows his arm to wrap Izaya against his chest, before bending slightly and wrapping the other one under his legs, picking him up bridal style. Izaya _giggles_ —and Shizuo makes a mental note to punch Izaya later for the annoying sound—before spitting his cigarette out, watching it fall near his target before sighing.

Then, he jumps.

The concrete underneath his feet cracks as though a heavy earthquake just hit the earth in that one area, Izaya gleefully making unhelpful commentary like ' _Shizu-chan really is a monster_!' in an excited happy-toned voice, and Shizuo ignores the unnecessary damage, stomping down his foot onto his cigarette to put it out before shooting a dry look in the direction of where their target is standing, eyes wide with a knife shaking in his hand. The victim, the teenage girl that somehow got dragged into this entire mess, is collapsed to her knee's, looking more frightened than relieved and he doesn't blame her, if he was in her shoes he'd be pretty wary of the guy that just jumped off of the building with a crazy sociopath in his arms.

"Today is your lucky day!" Izaya announces, sparing the girl a quick smile, "You will _not_ be raped and brutally mutilated! Rejoice, for today Shizu-chan is here to put your suffering to an end."

"Shut the fuck up, you louse."

She looks abruptly startled at that statement, big brown eyes widening with a sort of hopeful gaze turned suddenly on Shizuo. "You'll save me?"

"No," Shizuo murmurs lowly, clicking his tongue at Izaya because sometimes the shit that comes out of Izaya's mouth is so misleading. Of course they won't _save_ her, merely stop her from getting all the extra torture, at the end of the line though: she'll die. Another corpse on their blood-stained hands. Her smile falls, silent tears still streaming down her face as confusion sparks in her eyes. He rustles in his pocket, almost absent-minedly trying to find the piece of paper which Shinra had printed up for them containing precious information on their target so they get the right guy—because last week he killed some random bystander mistaking them for somebody else—all to avoid mistakes, distractedly he mutters, "I'll be killing you after this guy here."

She stops crying, fear gripping her in a sturdy wave. "What?"

"Are you Murasaki Yuuto?" Izaya finally asks, abruptly deciding that the girl is no longer worth his _precious_ time.

Shizuo frowns in irritation, still patting himself down for the piece of paper, _where is it_?

"Who are you guys?" Their target hisses, waving around the knife like it'll actually protect him from the two of them. Shizuo's mouth falls open in relief when he finally pulls out the paper, smoothing it out and squinting at the picture before allowing his eyes to dart quickly to the man standing in front of them. A stunning similarity, Shizuo decides as he crumples it in the palm of his hand and tosses it to the side. "I'm Murasaki, what's it to you fuckers?"

"We're _the_ —"

"You don't need to know." Shizuo cuts off, bringing his right fist and pushing it into his left palm to crack it, taking a sturdy step forward. Murasaki makes a dull motion of trying to slash Shizuo—which just irritates him because knives in general remind him of annoying things (i.e. Izaya)—he allows the guy to get a single cut in before reaching forward and grabbing his neck, he counts to three, dully and well rehearsed before allowing his strength to sink into his hands and crush his neck like a lollipop stick. The girl in front of them, screams.

He tosses the body to the side, Izaya side-stepping what was an obvious attempt of hitting him with a corpse. Shizuo frowns.

"Izaya, kill her."

"How dull," Izaya drawls lazily, his switch-blade crawling down his forearm and into the palm of his hand. Shizuo looks away just as Izaya takes a step towards her. "Today's game ended too quickly."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Already done?" Shinra actually looks surprised, eyeing Shizuo suspiciously before grabbing the wad of cash that was promised with this job. "You guys actually did it, right?" Though he guesses it makes sense why Shinra's so surprised, generally their team takes _days_ —mostly because Shizuo just goes home and Izaya does everything—and Izaya is the tedious sort. Shizuo narrows his eyes a bit, silently, a warning pressure for Shinra to stop asking questions and just hand over their fucking _cash_. God, sometimes he swears that Shinra is more annoying than Izaya.

"Are you guys going to head home now?" Shinra asks, tone once again returning to it's good-natured sound as he turns back to his sleek black computer chair, sitting down on it with the sole purpose in looking calm, collected and everything else that does not define Shinra. Shinra recruited Shizuo because Izaya, before the arrival of grumpy/pissed-off seventeen year old Shizuo, same-aged Izaya had been killing off all his partners and for some god forsaken reason Shinra had thought that maybe the two of them could actually get _along_. They don't. But, they can't kill each other, either. Izaya is nimble and crafty, and Shizuo is brute strength. They compliment each other in that way.

" _Yeees_ ~" Izaya purrs, shoving his hands into his coat pockets and shrugging his shoulders back, Shizuo shoots him a quick dirty look in warning. "Shizu-chan has been grumpy _all_ day."

"Like you're one to fucking talk," he retorts surprisingly no malice in his voice because well, he's technically telling the _truth_. Izaya had been in a bad mood ever since one his little online-buddies abruptly decided to commit suicide without playing into Izaya's little mind games. It's half the reason Shizuo decided to amuse Izaya by jumping off a buildings roof and crushing a guys neck with his bare hands—which leaves prints—because that sort of shit makes Izaya _happy_.

Izaya is also crazy.

Shinra's eyes crinkle at the sides, the smile pisses Shizuo off so he simply spreads one of his arms open, expression forced into a sort of neutrality as Izaya curls up into his side, arms wrapped around his biceps. The flea waves twice, smile wide as he joyfully says ' _later, Shinra~_ '. It isn't like they're a couple, despite what Shinra and Celty and the rest of the human race is probably into thinking, they aren't like _that_. They work together and fuck together, that's all there is too it.

Izaya's chin nuzzles into his shoulder, voice just a bit above a purr, "Can we have sushi today?"

Shizuo side-eyes him, not as irritated anymore.

"No."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

He was bored.

Within his childhood he always felt this sort of unquenchable thirst that could never be quelled, so he lived as a good boy. Parents boy. Momma's boy. He was a good kid, got decent grades and never caused any sort of trouble, then, he met Masaomi Kida. Masaomi was light in his boring dark life, he brought upon things such as excitement and made everyday activities not seem as dull. But, Masaomi also brought upon Orihara Izaya. Izaya had taken one look at him, smiled, and then skipped away arm and arm with a blond male that Masaomi warned him to never get involved with.

So that's exactly what Mikado decided to do.

He asked Aoba, a friend from online, if he knew about a man named Orihara Izaya, which he did and even offered an address for the male. Mikado decided to bring a knife, knocked on the front door, but instead of Orihara Izaya answering the door the large blond man from before was there (whom Mikado later learned to be Shizuo Heiwajima, the most dangerous man alive), cigarette hanging from his lips as he arched an eyebrow, out of reflex, Mikado stabbed a knife into the guys stomach.

He later woke up in the hospital with twenty-four stitches, two broken ribs and his left arm was broken. Izaya Orihara was also sitting at his bedside flipping through 16 magazine with a wide happy grin. "Ryuugamine Mikado-kun? What a fierce name for a fierce boy."

"Uh... who are you?" Mikado stuttered, unsure of what to make out of seeing Shizuo-san at the end of his bed, expression pulled into something akin to murderous intent. Mikado shrank into his pillow.

Izaya rose from his seat, arms spread beside him and smiled widely.

"I am Izaya Orihara."

And that's how Mikado's life was changed forever.

Mikado quietly props his gun onto the ledge of the building, Masaomi beside him is grumbling about his knee's hurting because they've been on stake-out for four hours and they need to make sure to stay relatively out of sight of passerby's below, Mikado is pretty sure his knee's are turning purple but he offers Masaomi a gentle smile and looks over to where Anri is sitting, hands holding the edge of her skirt down as she watches them.

The only jobs they ever really get are the tedious ones that team 01 (Izaya and Shizuo) refuse to take because they're simply not to their tastes, and Mikado _can_ technically make Aoba do anything he doesn't want too, but if he did that, he'd get no jobs. And sometimes the jobs do end up more interesting than they're explained being. Most of their jobs are assassinations though, it's what their team specializes in. Anri with her sword, Masaomi with his intelligence gathering and Mikado with his far sighted eyes and a happy trigger finger.

Their target comes to sight, Mikado pulls the trigger and the three of them stay put until the sirens fade away into the distance. Mikado spends the good four hours by playing on his DS, a whiny tired Masaomi chewing on a fruit-and-fiber bar the entire time. Anri sits quietly and patiently. He doesn't get how his life ended up at this point, but he does know he doesn't regret it.

But even the adventurous and unknown get's boring eventually.

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Ah~ Mikado-kun?"

Masaomi clenches his fist beside him, teeth grinding against each other as he turns to glare to where Izaya is cockily leaned into his partner's, Shizuo's, side as the male smokes away. Mikado is almost surprised to see Izaya curled up against the male so intimately, the last four times he's run into Izaya it was because Shizuo was throwing large objects at him, screaming at him to ' _JUST GO DIE YOU FUCKING FLEA_!' he had asked Shinra about it, and Shinra _had_ blatantly said that the two of them hated each other. But at the moment it doesn't seem like that at all.

"Who's this?" Shizuo grunts, smoke hanging loosely from his lips. Mikado pales from his gaze.

"He stabbed you, Shizu-chan."

"Ha? When? Did I punch him for it?"

Izaya laughs breathlessly, "Shizu-chan is such an _idiot_."

"Ha? Say that again you fucking shameless bastard—"

"Now, now, let's not fight." Izaya purrs, hand coming up to rub Shizuo's stomach and Mikado goes completely red at the display of affection so _openly_ , too. He did think it was odd, every time he's met Orihara Izaya, Heiwajima Shizuo has been there. Shinra had said they _hated_ each other, but the day he stabbed Shizuo he was topless and in Izaya's apartment and—

 _Don't think about it_. He decides with odd finality.

"You did punch me." Mikado says instead, offering Shizuo a meek smile. "I went to the hospital."

Shizuo stares at him long and hard, and Masaomi is glaring at him as though he's done something completely unnecessary, but Shizuo simply let's out a long ' _hmm_ ' and looks down at Izaya slightly. "Why are we here?" 

Izaya shrugs, lips betraying his eyes and smirking down at Masaomi. "I was just seeing how things are going with the  _lesser_ squads." 

"Terrible, as you can see." Mikado jokes.

Shizuo just shakes his head, offering an arm out to Izaya before saying curt goodbyes.

"Let's go, flea. We have a job to do."

Izaya laughs, twirling around twice and waving to Mikado four times, before curling around Shizuo's arm. 

"I'm jealous," Mikado says, almost airily, and Masaomi jerks as though finally waking up with a choked ' _what_ '. "Nothing," he says, smiling softly, "Nothing really." 

 

 

 


End file.
